everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Areas of Speculation
The Unforum thread generates massive amounts of speculation regarding various aspects of EMH. Because the thread moves quickly and grows rapidly, though, people sometimes find themselves either lost when they return to the conversation or reintroducing ideas that have already been heavily discussed. This page is an attempt to provide a summary of the major points of the discussion on various ambiguous topics. Appearance of a theory on this page is not intended as an endorsement, while failure to include a theory should be taken as a correctable oversight. What happened to Jessa? *She became a Slender-puppet. *Jeff murdered her under Slenderman's influence. *Damsel murdered her under Slenderman's influence. *She was taken by Slenderman and is being held in "The Ark." *She was taken by Slenderman and killed. It was her organs in the bags found in Joke's Over. What is the relationship between the adopted Corenthal children and the EMH Cast? *They are the same people. At some point in their childhoods, they travelled forward in time. *They are the same people. At some point in their childhoods, they were placed in some sort of stasis or moved outside of time until the 1990s. This possibly involved an alternate universe, which itself may be the location seen in the WelcomeToTheARK video. (This is assuming that WelcomeToTheArk is canon.) *They are eternally recurring characters who are born, enter a struggle with Slenderman et al., and presumably die once every few decades. This could be similar either to respawning in a video game or to the popular notion of avatars in Hinduism. (Please see the Iteration Theory.) *Current Steph, Jeffrey, Evan and Vincent are reincarnations of past Steph, Jeffrey, Evan and Vincent. *Current Steph, Jeffrey, Evan and Vincent bear no relation to past Steph, Jeffrey, Evan or Vincent, but one or more of the supernatural characters intentionally chose people with the same names. *The names are a total coincidence. *The beings are simply confused, the characters names have the same name of previous targets and despite their vast powers they cannot tell otherwise. Who or what is HABIT? *It is a self-replicating memetic entity that reproduces itself within or takes psychic control of a host through exposure. *It is a paranormal beast that transforms or takes psychic control of its victims through infection, perhaps in the manner of a werewolf. *It is a plain old demon. *It is the alternate personality evinced by one or more of the characters following a psychological breakdown. *HABIT controls The Rake, sending it after his tournament members, or "Rabbits", when they do not complete a section of their "TRIALS". *HABIT's tournament of seven trials is to find a successor (host?) by dehumanizing the participants until they are enough like him to his liking. *HABIT is the demonic form of Fairmount's Evan, currently using EverymanHYBRID's Evan as its host. *HABIT is the ghost of Fairmount's Evan, who used the Slenderman as means of becoming an immortal being and currently IS the Sigma Radiation. It needs a host to stay immortal, but every host becomes a Rake after a number of years of exposure to Sigma Radiation. It then uses the Rake-ified host to attack someone and claim a new host. By sheer, dumb luck, EmH's Evan happened to be at the right place and the right time. Who or what left the Unsigned Tweets? *One of the EMH guys, under the influence of, or acting as, HABIT. *Dr. Corenthal, possibly under the influence of, or acting as, HABIT. *HABIT itself, if it exists as a physically independent entity. *The Rake. *Slender Man, or at very least a proxy. What kind of being is the Rake? *It's a separate preternatural species with no further special significance *It is the late stage of a Slender-puppet *It is the late stage of HABIT infection *It is naked Slenderman or other Slender-person *It is a baby Slender-person, or Slenderman is a baby Rake *One of Corenthal's patients. *HABIT's Personal Assailant/Mercenary. Though some argue that HABIT is too involved in his own work to use a proxy. *Nicholas, as described in CYSTW post titled A LITTLE ONGOING EXPERIMENT OF MINE. *The experiment that Nicholas is being prepared to fight, as described in CYSTW post titled A LITTLE ONGOING EXPERIMENT OF MINE. What is the Rake's role in all this? *It's Slenderman's pet, servant, or accomplice *It's completely unrelated to Slenderman but still a malevolent entity stalking the EMH crew *It's Slenderman's enemy, moving in on his own prey by keeping close to Slenderman's prey *It's a mutated Dr. Corenthal trying to warn the EMH crew *It is Slenderman's enemy, though they are both targeting the same prey. *It is HABIT's minion or "hit-man" so to speak. HABIT sends The Rake to do the dirty work. Proven Speculation *The recurring redacted name refers to Damsel. (Proven by the Corenthal Letter dated 2-27-1975) Category:Theories Category:Outdated content